The Big Picture
by Santana1
Summary: Mark confides in a friend. Answer to a "Truth" challange posted on Gullsway.


**Authors Notes**: This was written for a challange made on Gullsway. I would like to present this humble offering....This is my first posting to , I hope I don't make too many mistakes.

**The Challange:** Write a story of any length, before the end of  
January, and the only requirement is that it involve one character  
from an episode (other than HC and McC) at some point and the point of  
the story has to be truth. Even the briefest mention of a supporting character is allowed,  
but truth has to enter into it somewhere.

**The Big Picture**

**By: Santana**

"Come on Mark, give me one good reason why we can't go out tonight with the guys?" Teddy Hollins asked, picking up bobbles from the Judges desk while Mark tried to dust. Mark frowned and pulled yet another award from his hands and carefully set it back down, before moving to the next spot. He didn't know what it was about Teddy that he always had to be touching things...especially things that weren't his. It was like he was appraising things and that gave Mark a really bad feeling.

"Look, it's Monday night and the Judge and I have things that we like to do." Mark mumbled, taking the gavel from sticky fingers.

Hollins spotted something of interest on the bookcase and moved to investigate. Mark caught the movement, frowning he quickly followed, hastily moving the feather duster over items along the way. "You know we could score pretty good tonight. Poker and pizza...it's always a good combination." Teddy stated, running his fingers across the bindings of a wide selection of old books...many he noted were first printings.

"In case you've forgotten, we're both ex cons, and it's risky for us to be hanging out together...I mean the Judge...Well, the Judge has been great about you coming over and everything, and not letting it affect our parole." At the other man's exasperated look, Mark continued. "I'm just saying, why push it? Someone else might not be so....forgiving of our rule breaking."

"Don't you ever just want to skip town? Break the leash? Get out on your own? You know you've been thinking about it...you're parole will be up in another year. What do you have planned? You can't stay here forever Mark."

Mark froze, truth was, he hadn't been thinking about it. The Judge kept him so busy, he didn't have time to even worry about what day it was. Looking a bit embarrassed, he mindlessly swatted at the legal books on the book case with the duster. "I know I can't stay here forever." But I'd like too. Would it really be so bad? "And no, I haven't thought about it that much. The Judge and I do important work...I'm making a difference here."

"Half of the time they don't even get your name right when they actually put it in the paper."

"It's not about that. I don't care about getting credit." At Teddy's snort Mark continued. "Ok, a little credit is nice, but really, I am making a difference. Even the Lone Ranger had Tonto....and I don't mind being Tonto. Being with the Judge has made me look at things differently." He said, flopping down in a leather chair. "I mean, before...it was all about me. I only put myself out there if there was something in it for me. Stealing cars and racing among other things was always about me getting ahead. But now....I don't know...I guess I'm growing up. It's like I see the bigger picture now...I'll admit that it's sometimes skewed, but the Judge has a way of putting things in ....perspective." Mark grinned fondly.

"Well, I think you're just plan sappy. I mean, look at you McCormick." Teddy gestured at the apron Mark was wearing and the dusting supplies resting in his lap. "It's like you're his boy Friday. He says jump and you say how high. You're the maid, the cook, the butler, the chauffeur ..." and with a laugh, "and his Tonto. I don't know Mark, that old man has like brainwashed you or something. You're right, you have changed. Next you'll be telling me that you'd be just as happy to stay home with him and watch some stupid movie or something." At Marks feigned innocent expression, he threw his hands into the air. "You would! Oh wait, don't tell me that's what you have planned for tonight....it is?"

Mark nodded sheepishly.

Hollins ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this...Poker night with Joey Two Tone and the guys...Money...lots of money, and pizza...don't forget about the pizza. You know you'd have a good time, it'll be like the old days." He finished in a pathetic whine, and trying his best puppy dog eyes on the young ex con.

"I'm sorry, it's tempting, but I'd rather stay here. You're right, okay? Happy?"

Teddy shook his head and mumbled, "No, not really." Then taking the other chair he turned to his friend, "What's he got on you...why the change? Should I be worried? I mean, to hear you talk most of the time, you'd think you really hate the old man."

"Don't be stupid. To be honest, I guess it's ... well, this is the first, you know, real home I've had in a long time... a really long time." He finished with a wistful laugh. Then looking around the space, "He's the closest thing to a .... Mentor..."

"You mean father don't you?" Teddy corrected the young man, pulling a surprised look from him.

"What? Noooo...." Again he laughed but it was mostly from embarrasment. Talking about how he really felt about Hardcastle wasn't something the young ex con was used to. It was easier to hide behind the "I don't need anyone but me" act that he had adopted when he was but a child. But seemed like the truth was about to be told. He did consider Hardcastle his surrogate father, and by the way Teddy was looking at him, it appeared to be time to make a confession or two. After all, if he couldn't confide in his best friend, who could he talk to?

"Don't kid yourself Skid, cause you're not foolin' anyone...especially me." Hollins said with an arched brow.

"Look, you know I never had a good relationship with my dad...Hell, I wouldn't know him if I passed him on the street. So....Yeah, maybe I do look at Hardcase as a...Father figure. It's not like I'm going to be calling him dad or anything...and he's already told me that he's not trying replace his son...so I don't see what the big deal is." He stood up, hoping to hide his inner hurt, and started dusting the TV with his back to Teddy. "So what if I like staying here." He shrugged. "Hardcase isn't so bad...I mean, he has his good moments." Then turning to face Hollins, "So what if I'd rather stay at home and at watch some John Wayne movie that we've seen dozens of times and fight over stale popcorn. It may not be much to you, but to me....well....to me it's more than I've had in a long time. This is real Ted, it's home, and I'm really happy... and I don't want to do anything to mess it up."

"Hey, it's cool buddy. You don't have to get all bent out of shape. I hear where you're coming from, really I do." Hollins said, going to his friend and putting a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I guess I've just come to a point in life where I'm ok with old movies, stale popcorn, good friends and playing Tonto. To me, life doesn't get much better than this." He said with a honest smile that made his eyes dance.

In the hall way, Judge Hardcastle had paused before entering the room. Hearing Mark's heartfelt words he smiled. "Now you're cooking kiddo." He whispered and turned back to go to the kitchen instead.

The End.


End file.
